Forum:Q
Since most of us will not have the opportunity to go to a convention like Comic-Con or another event that Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh are attending, there are very few opportunities to ask them questions about Phineas and Ferb. Occasionally they have stopped by here and given us some tidbits, which has lead to people asking more questions on their pages. In order to try and give them some personal space so they can concentrate on making new episodes, we're going to move those questions to this forum. Please do not leave any more questions on their talk pages. Ask them here. Likewise, if you had previously received a response from Dan or Swampy in e-mail, please respect their privacy and do not send them any more questions that way. Ask those questions here instead. Due to how busy they and the rest of the P&F crew are, we cannot guarantee that either of them will be able to stop by and answer questions. But at least by collecting the questions here, it will give everyone a common place to check to see if maybe they have visited recently. The other purpose in posting the questions here is that maybe one of the other members of the wiki might already know the answer. Obviously, we won't know all the secrets like what Ferb's full name is, but perhaps we can answer some of the questions on behalf of Dan and Swampy. When doing so, you must provide a source for your answer so that it can be verified that the answer is accurate and was given in an interview or other article. If you are not sure of your facts, provide as much detail for the basis of your answer as you can. Another person might be able to find the correct source based on those details. As the list of questions grow, the older ones will be moved to archives. If you don't see your question on this page, check the archives first to see if someone already asked it previously. Please create new sections for each question. Story ideas I have a great idea for a story or character. How do I send it to you at Disney or to you privately? : Each TV network has their own procedures for story idea submissions. You will need to contact them to find out what those procedures are. Many TV networks, shows and the people that make the shows cannot look at story ideas that are sent to them without going through those procedures. This is because there can be legal problems when a dispute happens over where a story came from (law suits over who owns an idea). : Here's the official word from Swampy: "No, I'm afraid we are not allowed to accept or even read any unsolicited script or story ideas at all." --Swampym 19:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hello Hello! Hello, Mr. Povemire. I am happy that you are interested in our quaint little wiki about your amazing show. We are happy that you can come here and answer some questions, and for your amazing answers to us on the Correspondence. I just have about two quick questions for you: will you ever release a source/reference book for this clever and smart series, and do you consider the new books and video game a canon part of the PaF world? Thank you, and we're happy that you like it here! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 04:45, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Ferb's full name What is Ferb's full name? He started to say it was short for something in "Vanessassary Roughness", but got cut off. Vanessa asked Candace about it in "Summer Belongs to You!", but she didn't know either. What is "Ferb" short for? : This has not been revealed yet. At Comic-Con 2010, Dan or Swampy said even they didn't know because "Ferb hasn't told us yet". (exact quote needed) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) video game and meap Dear Mr.Povenmire I was just wondering i think it would be a really great idea if you would make a P&F Wii Game. I have the ds game and i have finished it. some suggestions may be: make it longer. make perrys part longer also. And i have been obsessed with this show and when i saw the credits of the chronicles of meap and a long time ago and it keeps coming up. So alot of people have been asking this i know but, ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE MEAPLESS IN SEATTLE? it is a burning qustion. Bye! --Cat 01:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : "Meapless in Seattle" started as a gag but was confirmed to be an upcoming episode at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2010. Hi, Povenmire ! My Name Is MasterClanner! Hi, My Name Is MasterClanner I don't wish to give you my real name for particular reasons, You are Dan Povenmire, creator Of Phineas And Ferb? Hi, I like your Show, I wanted to meet you in the 2009 San Diego ComiCon but i was unable to attend due to the fact that we didn't have enough money to come, i know the economy's terrible,.but i hope to meet you another time, maybe this way or in another convention, ISeason Box Sets?I'd Also Like To Meet Jeff Swampy , i wish to be a creator also and would like to ask for advice and talk to you guys and be in contact with you. so can we? Please write to me if you can? See You Soon. masterclanner Masterclanner 21:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Season 3? Hi, Mr. Povenmire. It's me, Black Spiderman. Yes, the one who makes the cool Phineas and Ferb fanfictions on fanfiction.net (don't mean to brag). I was just wondering if you or Swampy could give us a little more information as to when Season 3 of this awesome show is starting? Last year, Season 2 started in February for Disney XD and March for Disney Channel. It's May, and we're still in Season 2. So I was just wondering... Black Spiderman 21:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I'm not even sure if they can legally read fanfiction. Anyway I think it's almost over with Summer Belongs to You but we have at least 3 more episodes (Disney definition) after Wizard of Odd before they move onEriktheEagle 16:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) season 3 title sequence Hello world! i'ma just here to say there should totally be something different about the title sequence because i didnt even know we were into season 2 until the episode with the bob (lol funny name) and tiana got engaged so cany'all mix it up a bit . . . or a lot. but not the one with the season 2 original song with the surfboard and all keep the song but make a different display. (btw ive read black spidermans work on fanfiction and it is awesomez!) and i just remembered some stuff on fanfiction about phineas's birth dad by other people. . . and i dont think you would like what it said becase im not even gonna say that on here so maybe you could add SOMETHING about them in there so people will stop writin that stuff and i just noticed i got off topic of my main topic so im just gonna stop now, oh and the same for ferbs birth mom. peace!! 19:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 1perrytheplatypus1 Spt the DiffERENCE WHEN WILL THIS AIR?? (does it even exist?) see here --22pandrew 16:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Adyson: Awww nuts. So I missed it?P&I4EVAH! 18:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) A Few Questions. Hello Swampy. I heard from a few sources that some upcoming episodes are named "Phinio and Ferbigi", "Mission Improbable" and "The Folympics". I decided to post these on the wiki, but they were shot down as fake. Are They Real? --Green Cake 04:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) : They are indeed fakes.--Swampym 16:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Real episodes I found this episode listing here at Zapit2it. These episodes are on it that I am not sure are real: Spot the Difference (Spot the Diff sequel) Just Passing Through; Candace's Big Day Undercover Carl; Hip Hip Parade Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers; Ain't No Kiddie Ride Phineas and Ferb-Busters; Not Phineas and Ferb It says that these (and many more Season 1 and 2 episodes) are part of season 3? Can you clear this up for us? ---Zacbio--Agent Z 20:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk : These are all legit. --Swampym 19:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I've seen all those eps besides the Spot the Diff sequal. I've actually seen every ep that has aired in the U.S. My favorite is Summer Belongs to You! I have the jingle at the beginning stuck in my head. HiBy25 19:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Isabella Hi, Swampy In the season 3 annoucement, you say that Candace and Jeremy will finally become boyfriend and girlfriend. But what about Phineas and Isabella ? Will they be a couple like Candace and Jeremy ? I hope that you can answer this little question. Your truly fan Namcan2000 01:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Just call me Nam ! That would be telling. You'll have to watch. --Swampym 19:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Is this a real episode? "Phinabella and Ferbessa" Is that the name of a real episode? If so that's awesome because I'm a major PhineasXIsabella shipper [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 01:27, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Nope--Swampym 19:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) To quote Adyson Sweetwater: Awwwww nuts! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 00:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Keep the Show Going Do you plan to ever end making new Phineas and Ferb episodes, because I think it's such a great show it should last for years, maybe, you could eventually make the whole show about them as adults (after you do like 4 summers with them as kids), or show them going to school.--Ed Isabella's outfits Me and Bob and an anonymous IP user were wondering, in the "Ballad of Badbeard", is Isabella wearing her bow under her hat? and what about in "Got Game?", is she wearing her bow under her horse-head thingy? thanks! by the way, YOUR SHOW TOTALLY RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 07:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Season Box Sets? We loyal fans of your show would love nothing more than to own its greatness on DVD. Is there any chance of you releasing season box sets. User:J.Severe or That Guy! 21:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : We so hope that happens! Fingers crossed. --Swampym 19:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Anonymous user: D&S, please do all you can to make this happen. Forget a Ferrari, I'd buy these!!! : whenever they come out that'll be great! Hi, Swampy! My Name Is MasterClanner! Hi, My Name Is MasterClanner I don't wish to give you my real name for particular reasons, You are jeff swampy marsh creator Of Phineas And Ferb? Hi, I like your Show, I wanted to meet you in the 2009 San Diego ComiCon but i was unable to attend due to the fact that we didn't have enough money to come, i know the economy's terrible,.but i hope to meet you another time, maybe this way or in another convention, ISeason Box Sets?I'd Also Like To Meet Dan, i wish to be a creator also and would like to ask for advice and talk to you guys and be in contact with you. so can we? Please write to me if you can? See You Soon. masterclanner Who are this fireside girls in the right? Hello Mr. Marsh. I do not wish to interrupt you in your work of Phineas and Ferb. I just what to know who are two new fireside girls in the far right? They first appeared in I Was a Middle Aged Robot, and later on one of them in The Beak. With the behalf of the members of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, can you help us identify their names? Patrickau 26 12:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Future Soundtracks? Hi Swampy my name is Kyle. I am a big fan of the show. Especially the songs. My question is will there be a soundtrack for the Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You special just like you did for the Christmas special? Also is there any plans for a Season 2 soundtrack yet? Please reply as soon as possible. Knarrow02 06:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Um, I have the Summer Belongs To You album on my iPod. It was released the day after Summer Belongs To You was. HiBy25 19:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I didn't know you were actually on this wiki. But it's really cool that you are! Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask you anything about future plots, in fact, I'm totally against spoilers. (Total Drama Island got spoiled for me, and I ain't going back!) But someone on deviantArt said I should propose an idea for an episode to you. I write fanfiction, see. (and I must admit, I'm mostly canon) There's no better way to get my ideas out there than to ask you, the co-creator! Am I right? Anyways, the idea comes my friend (kiki-kit.deviantart.com). Sorry, I'm big on giving credit. I just wrote a story about it, but the idea is hers. The idea is: What if Phineas and Ferb's invention goes horribly wrong, and Phineas loses his voice for a period of time? Tell me what you think, please! I actually want to be a cartoonist one day, mostly inspired by your show! ~TeamPhin/Haley, 13:54, August 5 2010~ : See "Story ideas" at the top of the page. Season 3 Start date There has been a unusually large number of season 2 episodes and I'm wondering if you plan on starting a new season soon and I want to know what day.--Bowl108 14:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Dear swampy, : Please send me your e-mail address i would love to tell you som e suggestions for the furture. Phineas1912 00:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I too am curious about Season 3, unless I'm mistaken it has been stated in interviews that Season 3 would feature a rollercoaster musical, a Wizard of Oz parody and an episode in which Candace and Jeremy officially become a couple. Two of the three have already happened. Guess it's not too big of a deal or anything though, honestly I would just rather have more episodes. :: Anyway, Phineas1912, I know you mean well but I doubt Swampy would send you his personal email address for suggestions. I mean just imagine how many people want to suggest something to the series his inbox would be too full and some of these suggestions would be really long, people want to convince him to use their ideas. If you have ever read a Phineas and Ferb fanfiction you can easily see how disastrous some fan ideas are. If Dan and Swampy read through all of these they will end up having less time to make the series and some of it will be a pain. EriktheEagle 14:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: true im just a big fan of phineas and ferb Phineas1912 16:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) As stated above by Swampy, he and Dan (and everyone else involved with the show) cannot accept story ideas. What happens when Summer ends? There's 104 days of summer vacation (lucky...) and school comes along just to end it. So what happens to Phineas and Ferb when summer is over? And by "Phineas and Ferb", I mean the show. Is it over? Do we move on to next summer? Do we get a new show along of the lines of "Phineas and Ferb in School"? I sure hope it's not over, despite wanting some closure I would sure miss this series, it's the only reason I watch regular Disney these days and, along with Naruto Shippuden, the only reason I watch Disney XD. Alas, everything even things that are good, must end but I sure hope Phineas and Ferb last longer. I was feeling really miserable at the end of "Summer Belongs To You" just because it FELT like the last episode. I heard we may get a spin off of Isabella and Fireside Girls which is fine, but seeing how they nearly always with Phineas and Ferb, I doubt it would take place in the same summer. So the question remains: What happens next?EriktheEagle 00:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Major MonogramXD! Sorry if that subject looked fangirlish but don't worry I'm not going to give you my ideas and show my fancharacters, I may mention my character's name but I know that you won't care, I'm just want to ask two short questions. 1. Is Carl ever going to have a crush(I want to know so I can get over using Carl as my character Bekah's crush.)? 2. What does Carl like to do when he is not an intern for the O.W.C.A. (I sound like such a nerdXD). As you can see Carl is my favorite character in Phineas and Ferb (Which is obessive, it's so obessive I think he is hotter than Jeremey XDDDDDD). Movie is the end? Would Phineas And Ferb Across The Second Dimension In Fabulous 2D End the show because they are not supposed to know that Perry is a part of The O.C.W.A?IMAWSOME 12:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Will,Age 8 : I don't know myself but it's only a year away and they haven't even started season 3. You see it might be another "what-if" episode in which someone is dreaming. Or there is the simple possibility than Major Monogram demands that Phineas and Ferb have their memory erased.EriktheEagle 13:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : I think that since Perry isn't stopping normal Doofenshmirtz he is going to do something to delete it from their minds. Probably by accident. Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 15:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Character Relationships Good evening Swampy Marsh First me and my little brother are a huge fan of your show, second I had a few questions about "Character Relationships" 1. Will Phineas and Isabella ever date/kiss? 2. Will Ferb tell Isabella how he feels about her? 3. In the epsiode "Phineas and Ferbs Quantum Boogaloo" (Great name for an episode), we see Candace's kids, Amanda, Xavier and Fred. Candace has fantisiced multiple times about marrying Jeremey and having two kinds, Xavier and Amanda. So if 2 and 2 make four, does this mean Candance will marry Jeremey, as we have now seen they have become boyfriend and girlfriend. Thanks for reading. Oscar Gilmour 16:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can I have your email as I had a cool idea for a sixty minute special? :) : I don't want to sound rude but I HIGHLY doubt he can answer any of those questions, it would be giving away too much.EriktheEagle 22:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Maybe so, but I would like as much info as he could give me Oscar Gilmour 10:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: I see...still I don't think he can or will answer any of those except MAYBE his email and #3, but it's still very unlikely. 1) I think Swampy said on this very page that he cannot reveal more about Phineas and Isabella 2) If he can't reveal anything about Phinbella, I don't think he can reveal anything about Ferbella...Ferbella might not even be canon. 3) Again, he isn't supposed (doesn't want) to reveal anything like this. Although he MIGHT cut you some slack because they have gone far enough to make Candace and Jeremy a couple and might never reveal on show whether they get married or not. Unnamed Tina Fey Episode What's the real name of this episode? Will Jane Lynch also be in it? You recorded these women on nearly the same time. Leave the answer on my discussion page or move the article to right name. I don't speak English very well, but I think you will understand me ;) Marekos1996 21:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Just another bothersome question... So as I'm you receive these type questions often, I would be very flattered to get a response. I, as so many others, have written episodes that I would love to see make "Phineas and Ferb", but I know that you and Dan cannot accept these as you have said before, "No, I'm afraid we are not allowed to accept or even read any unsolicited script or story ideas at all." So I was just wondering what steps I would need to take in order for you guys to even be able to look at my scripts? Is it even possible? Many others seem to want to become animators like you, but I would much rather become a scriptwriter WITH you (I can dream, can't I?). I feel like you have probably answered questions similar to these, but cannot find it since my questions are slightly different. Thank you very much for your time! You have no idea how much I appreciate the help! 02:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) joeman613 : Wait...wha--? Dan and Swampy can even READ anything fan made? Is it just ideas they can't read or any type of fanfiction at all?EriktheEagle 02:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I know absolutely nothing about the industry, but I seriously doubt that any unsolicited scripts would be looked over even if you were a union writer (I'm guessing Phineas and Ferb writers are represented by the Animation Guild as opposed to the Writers Guild of America West, since the Animation Guild has a collective bargaining agreement with Disney), in part because of the potential legal issues that would come up over proper compensation combined with the fact that Phineas and Ferb is not "scripted" as most television shows are- rather, its stories are constructed in the fashion old cartoons were, where someone comes up with a basic premise (as Swampy himself told the McClatchy-Tribune News Service, "Some suggested dialogue. Some suggested situations. We never have an actually script sic until after the storyboard artist is done") and most of the actual dialogue and gag ideas are thought up during the storyboarding process. As for not being able to read any outside ideas, which would most likely include fan fiction, I would assume that is for legal reasons as well: if the writers were to adapt an idea from a piece of fan fiction, the writer of the fan fiction would most likely try to sue Disney for stealing their idea without credit or compensation (or at least Disney's legal department would fear they would). Mobo85 02:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Pants on the Ground? On BuddyTV, there is a Phineas and Ferb episode called 'Pants on the Ground'. However, when I created a page for it, someone came and deleted it. All of the other episodes there are real, so can you tell me if this one is? Here's the link. (link deleted) I'm guessing that Jake is one of Ferb's friends from England, and Phineas is doing something else when that happens.Summary: ::: Candace goes to the park to haves a good time. Suddenly her pants fall on the ground.; Jake, Ferb, and all the other citizens of Danville make fun of her with a song. Please respond! - 17:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : I couldn't tell you for sure...but I can't stress how unbeliebably fake that sounds.EriktheEagle 17:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm going to answer this one for Swampy. I deleted the page for two reasons. First, based on the description, it is a fake because it shows Ferb acting out of character by being unkind to Candace. He and Phineas do not behave that way. Second, it had been added before and was determined to be a fake also. I have added a comment to the BuddyTV page that it is a fake for those two reasons. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: The real "Pants on the Ground" was a goofy and now famous song performed by Larry "The General" Platt during this year's American Idol auditions. Combined with the reasons above, I can without a doubt affirm that it's a fake episode. Mobo85 19:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay.Thanks! 19:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It is, indeed a fake. Thanks again guys for being on top of this. Cheers! Swampym 02:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Will there be a Phinbella episode like how SBTY was Canderemy? Oh and the Anonymus Poser of you was already revealed as Poptropica411's brother. P&I4EVAH! 21:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : Hey everyone who wants to know about relationship episodes, I feel obliged to tell you that I highly doubt Swampy can answer questions like these as it would give away too much. Also if you want to ask about relationships it may be better to simply say "Isabella's relationship with Phineas" or something along those lines as Swampy is more likely to recognize this than "Phinbella" or "Ferbessa" or "Canderemy".EriktheEagle 22:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok. Will there be an episode about Isabella's relationship with Phineas like SBTY was about Candace's relationship with Jeremy? P&I4EVAH! 03:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Episode production codes Can you confirm the episode production codes for Season 2? If you don't want to give names here are the episodes we know of. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Jenny and Irving' surnames What are their surnames? If it's not Kalmate and Stommeling, have you decided yet what are their surnames? Marekos1996 09:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Jenny and Django look a lot like they are related, so maybe Jenny's last name is Brown, just a thought They do look related... Hmmmmm. :) --Swampym 16:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : After your message I guess that Jenny's surname is not created yet ;) Marekos1996 18:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, they do. You know, it would be cool if they revealed that Django and Jenny were brother and sister. Also, Swampy, there's this Fireside Girl that looks a lot like Stacy. Could they be related? Just wondering. HiBy25 20:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) more isabella Hi ther Swampy! I am an avid Phineas and Ferb fan, and my favorite character of all time is Isabella. If it is not a big deal, could you explainto me her relationship with Phineas and Ferb? In most episodes, it seems that she is their best friend, but in "Lizard Wisperer," Ferb refers to her only as a "girl from across the street." Also, if possible, could you include more of her in the show? She's just so awesome! Thanks, -Cosette Season 3 I, also wanted to know when Season 3 would start, I just love PaF sooo much, I've seen all 108 episodes, I can;t wait until Split Personality and that other one I forgot the name of air here in the U.S, and Rollercoaster aired on my birthday, which was awesome. I have all three albums on my iPod Touch, as well as the PaF app, which is a lot of fun. I also have two episodes on my iPod. Maybe you could add some more characters to the show as well. I got a few names. Gary, Kevin, Philipp, Bill, Bob, Justin, Dylan, and Devin. That last one is my friend's name, and he loves PaF as well, so it would be cool to tell him that there's a character named after him. Wooooooo! Go Phineas! HiBy25 19:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Phineas' and Ferb's Continuance Hello Mr. Povenmire and Swampy. My question for you is how long you expect to carry on with P&F as they get older within the seasons, since they can't stay 10 years old forever. You probably won't carry on into their adulthood, unless you're planning another time travel episode.Pammazola 18:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Next episodes Hey, Swampy and Dan, after Wizard of Odd, when are We Call It Maze, Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!, Split Personality, and Brain Drain gonna air? Oh and The Secret of Success/The Doof Side of the Moon? Bonus QA: What titles, and please only titles, are coming after those, and when will Season 3 start? Most of us are very curious, and we hope you won't be givin' away too much info as per allowed. 20:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon! : The people who help producing Phineas and Ferb have no air dates ("I can only confirm production numbers, not air dates. We really don't have a way to check that info.") Ask me how to stop shipping! 17:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Anonymous user: That. Name. Is. Perfect! Anonymous Phinatic is out, peace! : P.S. Spread the word!!!!! : Anonymous User: I've seen someone suggest that I am posing as Swampy in "Possibly a Poser" on the SwampyM page. I am most definetly NOT Swampy.'' ''Pardon me if I accidentaly caused any confusion. '''I'm just a die-hard phinatic. '''I respect all who are involved in the making of Phineas and Ferb, especially the creators, who are living proof that if you persevere, you can prevail (lucky for us fans, ain't it). In response to this, I will change the "Anonymous User:" part of my posts to "Phinatic:" from now on. 13:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Phinatic: Just testing! 13:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC)